


It's not at all like the TV says

by melonbutterfly



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a detective, Rodney works at the crime labs. They're married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not at all like the TV says

"So, what do you say?", John asks as soon as Rodney steps out of the room. The scientist is pulling off the protective gear he's wearing with a disgusted expression; John quite enjoys that expression, because usually it comes together with a rant. Few things amuse John more than Rodney's rants.

Not this time, though; they're on a crime scene, and Rodney is a professional, no matter what else people might say about him. "Murder," Rodney says, "that much is obvious. Rage, but he tried to cover up later."

John knew that already, except... "He?"

Rodney throws him a look, pulling off the covers off his shoes and throwing them into a corner. "Yes, he, what with the sperm lying around and all."

"Sperm?" John hadn't seen any sperm when he had inspected the crime scene; there had been none on the body. Carson had tentatively offered a preliminary report and said that it looked like she hadn't been raped; he couldn't exclude non-consensual or even consensual sex, though, until he had examined her properly.

"He tried to wipe it off, but we saw it under the blacklight. Yes, yes, I know," he addresses Radek impatiently, who comes out of the room, mouth already open. "I'll take care of it, run along."

Radek scurries off again, grumbling something containing the word "flirting", not bothering to take off his protective gear.

"I don't need to flirt with him," Rodney calls after him. "We're married already!"

John snorts. "That's how marriages die, Rodney," he sighs. "The romance goes first, and then the rest follows."

"As long as we keep having sex, I couldn't care less," Rodney snorts, but it's all bluster, especially considering the fact that he had just spent the whole week-end trying to make John relax. First with with a nice home-cooked meal and a movie, then a nice bath and a massage the following day, with lots of staying in bed and watching crap on the TV in between. It hadn't been particularly romantic – no candles or rose petals or any of that sort of stuff – but they hadn't had spent much time together in the past two weeks. John had been hot on the trail of a serial killer and gotten little sleep, much less any other time, and when they had finally arrested Kolya, John had fallen into bed and slept for thirteen hours straight. Then he had had to deal with the paperwork. On the fourth day after Kolya's arrest, Rodney had decided that that was enough and ordered a whole two days where neither of them were even allowed to think about work, which was a feat in and of itself for both of them. Of course, part of Rodney going to such drastic measures had been because John had gotten pretty close to getting killed by Kolya; the details weren't made public, but what with Rodney working in the crime labs, he had no problems finding out what had really happened when John had been reluctant to tell the whole incident. And Rodney had never taken threats to John's life well; he probably never will. Not that John can blame him; he isn't particularly fond of them either.

"Anyways," Rodney says, pulling John out of his contemplation; he was probably still mellowed out from the week-end, and this was a pretty straight-forward murder with a hasty, half-assed cover-up. John was fairly positive they'll find the killer pretty quickly. "I'm off now with the evidence. Miko and Radek will take care of the rest. I swear I will kill you if you don't eat lunch." Another thing about John is that he tends to forget to eat; Rodney takes it strangely personal, probably because he adores food and eating. He leaves John mostly alone when they have an important case, well-aware that nothing could pry John away from work when he's this close to catching someone, but he's all the more mothering afterwards.

"Gotcha," John drawls. "We're heading out for the parents now." He and his partner, Teyla, had already spoken to the neighbours and had just checked the crime scene again to see if the CSI's or Carson had anything important to report yet. It had been necessary and important to check if any of the neighbours had heard anything, but the truth of the matter was, they had tried to delay telling the parents for a bit. Nobody liked bringing somebody the news of someone's death, but parents were always especially bad.

Rodney knew that, at least factually; he didn't have actual experience with any of the proceedings of investigation. He stayed in the lab and analysed evidence, and that was the way he wanted it. But everybody in the police force was reluctant to bring news of death. Frankly, John didn't know how Carson managed to handle the grieving relatives that came to identify bodies.

"Well, uh, good luck," Rodney says with his usual clumsiness; it makes John smile. He takes a quick look around; nobody is looking, and so he leans over and gives his husband a quick peck on the lips. They usually tried to keep PDA's off work, but Rodney looks cranky and John finds him irresistible when his mouth slopes down like that (though kissing Rodney always makes the corners of his mouth twitch up, so it's probably sort of counterproductive).

"See you for dinner," he promises.


End file.
